lumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Lumblr Wiki:Awards/Fall 2015
The 9th official Lumblr Wiki Awards were held in Fall 2015. A discussion was held from November 13 to November 17. Nominations ran from November 17 until November 27. Voting was held from November 27 to December 4. Results were announced on December 4. Nominees Characters *'Favorite character:' Erin Chang, Karen Myer, Myra Burnes, Sam Riddleman, Daniel Middleton *'Nicest character:' April Dawson, Holly Escalera, Jimena Cabrera, Mackenzie Nash, Miki Sato *'Funniest character:' Daniel Middleton, Edward Clark, Karen Myer, Sabrina Jung, Sam Riddleman *'Most unique character:' Brian Stephens, Edward Clark, Harry Buttershaw, Jean Pandev, Kennedy Mitchell *'Meanest character:' Arabella Garcia, Edward Clark, Paloma Sanchez, Vina Páiz *'Biggest flirt:' Andrew Venice, Christina Ventura, Ian Harrison, Raider Dylan, Todd Wilson *'Most sarcastic character:' Carina Gatti, Christina Ventura, Paloma Sanchez, Sabrina Jung *'Most developed character:' Aiya Allen, April Dawson, Cho Beibei, Sam Riddleman *'Life of the party: 'Ethan Davidson, Hayden Archer, Jimena Cabrera, Paloma Sanchez, Sam Riddleman *'Most missed character: 'Cody Scott, Hikaru Kogami, Jae Chang, Sofia Reyes *'Best AU verse: 'Erin Chang (2025), Erin Chang (Backbone Dystopian), Jaya Prasanna (2025), Jimena Cabrera (2025) Ships *'Cutest couple:' Holly Escalera/Rory Bales, Juliette Capaldi-Wicks/Adrian Capaldi, Karen Myer/Andrew Venice, Nikki Evans/Charlie Hayden, Sam Riddleman/Danny Vespa *'Most interesting dynamic:' April Dawson/Mackenzie Nash, Kallistrate Adamas/David Honda, Kennedy Mitchell/Damian Mendez, Sam Riddleman/Danny Vespa *'Biggest unrequited crush:' Christina Ventura on Henrique de Oliveira, Hayden Archer on Christina Ventura, Jaya Prasanna on Misti Maple *'Best mutual hatred:' Alexia Dawson/Brian Stephens, Carter Allen/Charlie Hayden, Christina Ventura/Paloma Sanchez, Dianne Middleton/Troy Sherwood, Henrique de Oliveira/Hayden Archer *'Biggest crack ship:' Alexia Dawson/Carla Sanchez, Carter Allen/Leonardo Zuski, Cho Beibei/Jimena Cabrera, Paloma Sanchez/Hayden Archer, Violet Yao/Bobby Jeon *'Biggest OTP:' Erin Chang/Jaya Prasanna, Juliette Capaldi-Wicks Adrian Capaldi, Karen Myer/Andrew Venice, Nikki Evans/Charlie Hayden, Sam Riddleman/Danny Vespa *'Best friendship:' April Dawson/Mackenzie Nash, Christina Ventura/Ethan Davidson/Hayden Archer, Miki Sato/Mitsu Yoshida, Sam Riddleman/Kieran Neville *'Best family ship: ' Dawson (Alexia, April, Faith & Rob Dawson), Dawson-Sanchez (April Dawson & Paloma Sanchez), Hepburn (Jamie & Therese Hepburn), Middleton (Daphne, Denise, Dianne & Daniel Middleton), Sanchez (Carla, Dia & Paloma Sanchez) *'Best group ship:' Christina Ventura/Ethan Davidson/Hayden Archer, Karen Myer/Andrew Venice/Nico Park, Miki Sato/Mitsu Yoshida/Sabrina Jung/Violet Yao *'Most missed ship:' Caitlin McCaughey/Kieran Neville, Darnell Family (Adelle, Jade, Mallory, Reeca, Zoey & Corey Darnell), Jennifer Summers/Cody Scott, Lebeaux Gang (Brooke Vincent, Lauren Brodie, Paige Siobhan, Connor Prichard, Jaime Cabrera & Wesley Mercer) Users *'Most likely to brighten your day: ' , , , *'Most talkative user: ' , , , , *'Most dedicated user: ' , , , *'Most creative user: ' , , , , *'Most helpful user: ' , , , *'Best self RPer: ' , , *'Most improved user: ' , , , , *'Most missed user: ' , , , Winners Characters *'Favorite character:' Myra Burnes *'Nicest character:' April Dawson *'Funniest character:' Daniel Middleton *'Most unique character:' Jean Pandev *'Meanest character:' Paloma Sanchez *'Biggest flirt:' Christina Ventura *'Most sarcastic character:' Christina Ventura *'Most developed character:' April Dawson *'Life of the party:' Ethan Davidson *'Most missed character:' Cody Scott and Sofia Reyes (tie) *'Best AU verse:' Erin Chang (2025) Ships *'Cutest couple:' Juliette Capaldi-Wicks/Adrian Capaldi *'Most interesting dynamic:' Kennedy Mitchell/Damian Mendez *'Biggest unrequited crush:' Christina Ventura on Henrique de Oliveira *'Best mutual hatred:' Alexia Dawson/Brian Stephens *'Biggest crack ship:' Alexia Dawson/Carla Sanchez and Paloma Sanchez/Hayden Archer (tie) *'Biggest OTP:' Sam Riddleman/Danny Vespa *'Best friendship:' April Dawson/Mackenzie Nash *'Best family ship:' Dawson-Sanchez (April Dawson & Paloma Sanchez) *'Best group ship:' Christina Ventura/Ethan Davidson/Hayden Archer *'Most missed ship:' Lebeaux Gang (Brooke Vincent, Lauren Brodie, Paige Siobhan, Connor Prichard, Jaime Cabrera & Wesley Mercer) Users *'Most likely to brighten your day:' *'Most talkative user:' *'Most dedicated user:' *'Most creative user:' *'Most helpful user:' *'Best self RPer:' *'Most improved user:' *'Most missed user:'